shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haidar
Haidar (ハイダー Haidā) is one of the ten generals that lead Sahara Island's royal army, and as such, is a former pirate as well. Due to his position among the kingdom, Haidar is one of, if not the most powerful general in the army, due to becoming the commander of the Pride Clan. Likewise, he is also a major antagonist for both the Mizu Saga and Majin Arc of One Dream, where it was Haidar who had planned for the genocide of the Majin tribe and thus set the events of the Mizu Saga into action. Later on, near the end of the Majin Arc, Haidar came into heated conflict with Jolly D. Chris, the captain of The Jolly Pirates, whom had befriended Mut Mizu (a Majin herself) and swore to help her protect her tribesmen. With the combined efforts between The Jolly Pirates and the Majin tribe, Haidar was finally defeated and his plot was brought to light, resulting in being removed from the Saharan royal army and imprisoned for his racist plot and almost engulfing all of Sahara Island into a civil war. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Haidar - Preparations.png|Haidar, as he prepares to go to war with the Majin tribe Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Pyrite Liger Family Allies Enemies The Jolly Pirates Majin Tribe Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Haidar's name seems to invoke multiple references while coming from a simple source; that of the Arabic name meaning "lion." This then seems to allude to Haidar's command over and affiliation with Sahara Island's Pride Clan, given the lions' title as "king of the beasts" and regal status (in turn giving way to things such as pride.) Likewise, it could then refer to the Leo constellation of stars, which were based off of a lion, and then this too could refer to the sun, which is itself a star. As the sun gives light to the Earth, this adds an additional symbolic reference to the Biblical figure of Lucifer, whose name in Latin means "light bearer." Lucifer being one of God's most beloved angels until his immense pride and ego caused him to invoke a rebellion against Heaven, become ultimately defeated and thus force him into Hell with the rest of his fallen angels. Thus, Haidar's name seems to encompass elements such as lions, pride, light and even a reference to the devil, which all fit in well with Haidar's position and occupation, as well as his personality and attitude towards the Majin tribe. External Links Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; Haidar's former occupation West Blue - One Piece Wiki article about the West Blue; Haidar's home sea Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Pirate Category:Blazing Mane Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4